Conventionally, a nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus for normalizing deviations of detection efficiencies among a plurality of detectors and a method for routine maintenance and inspection of the nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus have been known. For example, such a nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus and method for routine maintenance and inspection of the nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus are disclosed on p. 21 of “Foundations of PET and PET/CT inspection technology” written by Nuclear Medicine Subcommittee and published by Japanese Society of Radiological Technology on Feb. 23, 2009.
A positron emission tomography (PET) device (nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus) described on p. 21 of “Foundations of PET and PET/CT inspection technology” written by Nuclear Medicine Subcommittee and published by Japanese Society of Radiological Technology on Feb. 23, 2009 includes a plurality of detectors that detects annihilation radiation. In addition, in routine maintenance and inspection of the device, the PET device is configured to perform normalization scan for normalizing a detection deviation between a plurality of detector pairs using a reference object to be measured adjusted to predetermined radioactive concentration and cross-calibration scan for calibrating a pixel value obtained by image reconstruction of measured data of PET to a measured value of a radiation detector such as Curie meter, a well counter, etc. In addition, in general, the PET device is urged to reconstruct an image by applying a normalization factor obtained in normalization scan and a mutual calibration factor obtained in cross-calibration scan, and perform quantitative value confirmation to confirm that a pixel value of the obtained image reproduces radioactive concentration of the reference object to be measured. In general, data acquisition is separately performed in each of normalization scan, cross-calibration scan, and quantitative value confirmation, and each of the above processes is performed using separately obtained data.
However, in the conventional PET device (nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus) described on p. 21 of “Foundations of PET and PET/CT inspection technology” written by Nuclear Medicine Subcommittee and published by Japanese Society of Radiological Technology on Feb. 23, 2009, data acquisition is separately performed in each of processes of normalization scan, cross-calibration scan, and quantitative value confirmation. Thus, it is necessary to input a parameter used for data acquisition in each process or create a reference object to be measured, which causes a problem that a workload of a user increases.